


World Could Rise Against Us

by NarryEm



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Henry leaves for Rome, Mary is suddenly overcome with the possible repercussions of her selfish desires to save Francis and put Bash in danger instead.  Bash comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Could Rise Against Us

**Author's Note:**

> title from _Invincible_ by Epic Rock.

The night falls upon them and soon, the only thing illuminating Mary's room are the candles places near the spacious bed. Bash is still here, although her ladies in waiting have retired to their own beds. She is certain that she caught Kenna winking at her but she chooses to dismiss it.

"Mary, you're thinking too loudly," Bash teases, already having made himself comfortable in Mary's bed. "We should sleep."

"Why haven't you gone back to your own chambers?" she inquires, hoping for a different answer than the one she is suspecting.

"I mean no harm to you or your virtue, I swear upon my life," Bash says solemnly, sitting up. "But if it bothers you, I shall leave you be."

"No, it's alright. I was just curious."

Silence fills the distance between them Mary is starting to feel like that maybe, she should have asked to be left alone, after all. But then Bash moves down the bed until he is kneeling on the edge of it close to her.

"That gown of yours look awfully uncomfortable," he comments, trailing a hand down the length of her spine. "Perhaps you should get out of it."

Mary rolls her eyes. Their bodies are pressed tight, Bash's arm encircling half her waist and their breaths mingling. She feels a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Is this your way of undressing you ladies? Quite the strategy, I must say."

"No lady enjoys going to bed wearing that god awful thing, I reckon."

Mary turns around, undoing the clasps on her gown and letting it fall to the floor. "I'll go fetch a shift then."

When she returns with the shift, she is more aware of Bash's gaze upon her body but she composes her face. Like before, she stands in front of Bash with her back to him.

Slowly, she feels the choking garment loosening its grip on her lungs. It's nice to be able to breathe normally again. And the feather-light caresses of Bash's fingers on her bare skin is also pleasant. She can also feel puffs of warm air as Bash leans forward to lay a kiss on the spot between her shoulder blades. By now, the laces are unhooked and Mary knows that most of her back is now bared. She pulls the shift over her head and quickly pulls it down, then steps out of her corset. 

"Thank you, Bash," she acknowledges, sitting by him.

"Anytime, my Queen."

There is a flicker of emotions in his pale green eyes. Hoping that she has interpreted it correctly, she stretches up to capture his lips in a kiss. 

This is different from when she had kissed him after far too many goblets of wine. It's less hesitant, nor is she unsure. She isn't mad at anyone. Okay, so maybe she is mad at the Queen's insistence of her not marrying the man she loves. But this is all for Francis. And she's always known that she had feelings for Bash as well.

"Oh no," she gasps as she jerks backward. "I've done a terrible thing."

Bash looks surprised. He had believed that Mary wanted to kiss him as well. "Oh?"

"No, not the kiss. What I have done to you. You're now the crowning prince. People--people like Catherine will want to murder you. When you are legitimatized, Catherine loses _everything_. She'll stop at nothing to keep her crown and keep me away from Francis."

"Mary," Bash tries, taking her hands into his. "You've nothing to worry about. I can defend myself against Catherine and her wiles. Believe it or not, I have been trained in combat situations. No assassin will get to me easily."

He can tell that Mary wants to argue so he silences her by kissing her again. This time there isn't any sweetness to the gesture. It grows passionate and full of lust and want as Bash falls back and then rolls them over so that his weight is holding her down. He can feel their hearts beating faster and he smiles.

The young queen returns his smile and he takes that as he cue to kiss her again. His hands roam down the smooth curves of her body and he delights in the way she responds to his touches. He slips a hand under the hem of her chemise and curls his fingers around her slim waist, thumb rubbing circles on her sides. 

When Mary feels the tip of Bash's tongue trace the seam of her lips, she parts them slightly, just enough to allow for deeper kissing. Despite having been kissed before, she has to admit that the way Bash kisses is different. He doesn't kiss her like he wants to prove something; rather, he kisses her like he knows that Mary is his. She likes it.

So she lets time slip away from her grasp as they kiss and kiss some more, letting the darkness that tomorrow's sun will bring fade away from her thoughts.


End file.
